Infinity
by larosegothique
Summary: Infinie. C'est bien le mot pour décrire la douleur que je ressens. Que nous ressentons tous, nous les Sang-de-Bourbe. Nés-moldus, traités comme des chiens. N'essayez pas de vous cacher, où que vous soyez il vous trouvera. Vous avez peut-être un peu de temps, mais vous finirez ici, comme nous. Vous serez torturés. Comme nous. Ne fuyez pas. Mourez, ça vaudra mieux pour vous. Mourez.


_Prologue_

 _La vie est souffrance_

 _La mort, délivrance_

 _Mais la vie doit être vécue_

 _Pour rencontrer l'inconnu_

 _._

 _Cette événement tant attendu_

 _Mais qui jamais n'est apparu_

 _Un jour il a été dévoilé_

 _Et l'existence est changée_

 _._

 _L'amour, la joie ou le bonheur,_

 _Tout contraire au malheur,_

 _Nous aimons, chérissons, protégeons_

 _De vivre la réelle raison._

 _._

 _Mais en une fraction de temps,_

 _Le vase se brise, l'eau se répand_

 _Une fissure se creuse lentement,_

 _Et tout s'envole discrètement_

 _._

 _._

 _La vie est pesante_

 _La douleur est présente_

 _Tristesse, malheur ou pauvreté_

 _C'est de cela que part la pitié_

 _._

 _Les douleurs différentes_

 _Physiques ou mentales_

 _Remonter ensuite la pente_

 _C'est dur, oui ça fait mal_

 _._

 _De nombreux accidents_

 _Sont les causes de notre fin_

 _On ne se sent plus vivant_

 _On veut en finir, de notre main_

 _._

 _La perte d'un être cher,_

 _D'un ami ou d'un frère_

 _Quelqu'un comme un père_

 _Quelqu'un comme un pair_

 _._

 _Être refusé, banni, renié_

 _Être considéré comme étranger_

 _Être rejeté, mis de côté_

 _Être supprimé, effacé, oublié_

 _._

 _Se faire duper, tromper_

 _On refuse de l'accepter_

 _Se retrouver désarmé_

 _La confiance heurtée_

 _._

 _Être moqué, insulté, raillé_

 _Être ridiculisé, humilié_

 _Être stupéfait devant cette cruauté_

 _Puis le faire regretter_

 _._

 _Il y en a d'autres,_

 _Tortures physiques,_

 _Tortures graphiques,_

 _Ça arrive aux nôtres_

 _._

 _De nombreuses façons de finir,_

 _Finir sa vie, finir ses jours_

 _La mort rapide on peut choisir_

 _Mais y'a aussi le compte à r'bourd_

 _._

 _La corde et la chaise,_

 _Il faut se mettre à l'aise_

 _Car une fois la chaise basculée,_

 _Plus de retour, on est déjà tué_

 _._

 _Le couteau, le poignard,_

 _Quand de la vie on en a marre_

 _C'en est fini en un seul coup_

 _Mais faites-le jusqu'au bout_

 _._

 _Médicaments, poison_

 _Plus de vie, plus de raison_

 _Une fois ingurgité_

 _Tombez et ensuite mourez_

 _._

 _Le flingue, le revolver_

 _Une fois tiré, mourez à terre_

 _Il suffit d'appuyer_

 _Et vous sombrerez_

 _._

 _Beaucoup d'autres existent_

 _Je pourrais tous vous les citer_

 _Il y en aurai une bonne liste_

 _Que je me presserai de vous montrer_

 _._

 _Se noyer_

 _S'assommer_

 _S'étouffer_

 _S'affamer_

 _S'assoiffer_

 _S'étrangler_

 _Se flinguer_

 _Se tuer_

 _._

 _À présent choisissez_

 _Mourrez, vivez_

 _Mourir en remerciant_

 _Vivre en regrettant_

 _._

 _Mourir, laisser tout derrière soi,_

 _Mourir en cessant de compter les mois_

 _Les jours si cruels alors effacés_

 _Les souvenirs si joyeux alors supprimés_

 _._

 _Vivre en pleurant sa joie passée_

 _Vivre en ne cessant de regretter_

 _Vivre en voulant en fait mourir_

 _Vivre en étant un souvenir_

 _._

 _Le monde est cruauté._

 _Le monde est méchanceté_

 _Le monde est détestable_

 _Le monde est regrettable_

 _._

 _Le monde est minable_

 _Le monde est pitoyable_

 _Le monde est irréparable_

 _Le monde est intolérable_

 _._

 _Les pleurs incessants,_

 _Le cœur se brisant,_

 _Le Malheur permanent,_

 _Tout brisé en un instant._

 _._

 _À cause de tout cela,_

 _L'on veut cesser tout ça_

 _Il n'y a plus de choix_

 _L'on doit s'arrêter là_

 _._

 _Le feu qui nous anime,_

 _S'éteint doucement,_

 _Emportant avec lui,_

 _Les souvenirs d'Antan_

 _._

 _Mourir c'est s'éteindre lentement._

 _Mourir c'est se figer dans le temps_

 _Mourir c'est s'envoler rapidement_

 _Mourir c'est partir des vivants_

 _._

 _Mourir c'est fermer notre porte_

 _Mourir c'est être vue comme morte_

 _Mourir c'est comme une bombe_

 _Envoyée au plus profond d'la tombe_

 _._

 _Mourir c'est fermer les yeux,_

 _Mourir c'est monter aux Cieux_

 _Mourir c'est retrouver nos aïeux_

 _Mourir c'est se sentir mieux_

 _._

 _Mourir c'est être agressé_

 _Mourir c'est être tué_

 _Mourir c'est être annoncé_

 _Mourir c'est être gracié_

 _._

 _Mourir c'est Être enterré_

 _Mourir c'est Être pleuré_

 _Mourir c'est Être remercié_

 _Mourir c'est Être oublié_

 _._

 _Mourir c'est Être prié_

 _Mourir c'est Être pensé_

 _Mourir c'est Être visité_

 _Mourir c'est Être confié_

 _._

 _Mourir c'est Être invoqué_

 _Mourir c'est Être supplié_

 _Mourir c'est Être loué_

 _Mourir c'est Être aimé_

 _._

Voilà ma nouvelle fic, Infinity. Toujours de la torture, et je vous promet que si vous êtes aussi sadiques que moi, vous allez l'aimer cette fic !

La Rose Gothique


End file.
